Capturing Moods
by abstractmouse
Summary: Royai. Chapter Ten: One thousand needles made their way into his spine. Spoilers are strewn about wildly, but you're safe from 108.
1. Capturing Moods

_Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist, including the characters within this story, nor do I own any of the songs off of which these drabbles are inspired._

_A/N: This is a series of drabbles, most (if not all) of which are inspired by songs my iPod decides to shuffle to. The first is "Capturing Moods" by Rilo Kiley._

* * *

"_I don't mind waiting if it takes a long, long time"_

_Capturing Moods_

One look from her could pierce his defenses, and she could capture the moods that commanded him every time he asked, "Will you follow me?"

She knew he believed that there was laughter and love for her elsewhere, that surely there must have been something better for her, perhaps, even, just beyond the heavy, ornate doors of headquarters, amongst the civilians. It was endearing, really, that he didn't seem to be aware that she didn't mind waiting or "wasting" her life for him.

She reflected on the irony as she replied, "You know the answer to that."

* * *

_A/N: Reviews would be appreciated. :D_


	2. Be Kind

_Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist, including the characters within this story, nor do I own any of the songs off of which these drabbles are inspired._

_A/N: "Be Kind" by Eisley. This one is about chapters 93-95 (how original), but I wouldn't say it's very spoiler-y._

* * *

"_And you and I were meant to live our dreams,  
__So be very kind"_

_Be Kind_

It pained her to see such an expression on his face: she could detect the anguish, but if any citizens were to catch sight of him now, they would only spot hate and vengeance, the _Wrath_ they had hoped to overthrow. They would not call him leader.

She wished she could mould his features to how they were when he was still the idealistic youth she had vowed to protect, oh, how she wished, because she knew they were meant to live their dreams.

* * *

_A/N: Reviews make authors happy people. ;D_


	3. Hail to Whatever You Found

_Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist, including the characters within this story, nor do I own any of the songs off of which these drabbles are inspired._

_A/N: My iPod likes Rilo Kiley. "Hail to Whatever You Found in the Sunlight That Surrounds You."_

* * *

"_Pretend all the good things are for you  
Pretend all the good things are for me, too"_

_Hail to Whatever You Found in the Sunlight That Surrounds You_

He _could_ delude himself into thinking that proof of God was present in all things, like the trees and the burning sunlight, but he would not. There was nothing so amazing in this world that God himself must have bestowed it upon them, and those that thought so were only chasing the comfort that faith brought.

And yet, as he looked at Hawkeye, once again staying late to help him complete his astronomical amount of paperwork (that he had been ignoring all day), he had half a mind to pretend that the good things in life were from God to him after all.

* * *


	4. Crayons Can Melt on Us

_Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist, including the characters within this story, nor do I own any of the songs off of which these drabbles are inspired._

_A/N: I was going to skip this one because, if you're not familiar with the song, "Crayons Can Melt on Us for All I Care" by Reliant K consists only of the single line written below. However, as you can see, I somehow came up with something, even if it is lame._

* * *

"_I just wasted ten seconds of your life"_

_Crayons Can Melt on Us for All I Care_

It was a kiss, and it was only wrong because they realised they were wasting each other's time and permitting themselves to have false hope. It was likely that they would not get to keep each other for long.

As ten brief seconds ended, however, they could not bring themselves to care; they were patient people, and they were working against the odds as it was.

* * *

_A/N: That thar is a biiig button._


	5. Wires and Waves

_Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist, including the characters within this story, nor do I own any of the songs off of which these drabbles are inspired._

_A/N: Let it be noted that my iPod's idea of shuffling is alternating between Rilo Kiley and some other band (D:), but I don't want to skip any of the songs unless it's really impossible to do. This one is "Wires and Waves."_

* * *

"_There are oceans and waves and wires between us"_

_Wires and Waves_

_(Sometimes it felt like there were oceans and waves and wires between them.)_

Times when he would be reclusive, when she would be distant, when he would be bitter, when she would misunderstand.  
Times when they would hold secrets, but only to protect the other (especially when, after Hughes, no one could testify that knowledge was power).

Times when he would meander from the path, and always she would draw him back.

_(But not often.)_

* * *

_A/N: Not my favorite._


	6. Priceless

_Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist, including the characters within this story, nor do I own any of the songs off of which these drabbles are inspired._

_A/N: Slight spoilers for chapters 60 and 95. The song is "Priceless" by Incubus._

* * *

"_So who will swim in eel-infested oceans?"_

_Priceless_

She could read Kimblee's thoughts when she had told him that she did not enjoy killing; he thought the look on her face was priceless: the look of a person defeated, of one resigned to do something against their will, especially on someone who had, in reality, brought such things on themselves in perfect awareness.

Roy wore that expression now as he apologized to her for inciting such drastic countermeasures.

* * *

_A/N: I had different intentions for this one, but it turned out how it wanted to. Reviews make my day. ;D_


	7. Thinking, Drinking, Sinking Feeling

_Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist, including the characters within this story, nor do I own any of the songs off of which these drabbles are inspired._

_A/N: "Thinking, Drinking, Sinking Feeling" by Slow Club. Yes, it is on that Lays commercial._

* * *

"_Stick me to you, nature needs no glue"_

_Thinking, Drinking, Sinking Feeling_

They had been plopped together as haphazardly as strangers on a crowded train, complete with polite but awkward how-do-you-dos and impersonal titles. Perhaps their time together as children might have been different had they fathomed the possibility that their acquaintance would last longer than his apprenticeship. Not that such a thing really _was _much of a possibility-- in most cases, Fate would ensure that unions as dangerous as this one would die young.

However, as Fate had failed to manipulate their feeble puppet strings (after all, one only needed a blade to sever strings), nature saw to it that, as two saplings sprouting in close proximity, they would grow intertwined with one another for eternity.

* * *

_A/N: Or until someone chops them down for wood and paper. ;D Juust kidding. You should see the hard copy of this. I made so many revisions that it was nearly impossible to read once I was through. I'm still not very happy with the amount of cheese in this one._

_Did I say reviews make my day? I meant life._


	8. Ambulance

_Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist, including the characters within this story, nor do I own any of the songs off of which these drabbles are inspired._

_A/N: I gotsted mah complooper back. 8D Some spoilers for chapter 100. Ignore the awful string of cliches that needs ta go-go. I might fix it one day. This one is based off of "Ambulance" by Eisley.  
_

_

* * *

"I need an ambulance; I took the worst of the blow"_

_Ambulance_

She was aware of the situation. She knew she was dying; how could she not?-- when her throat was spilling her blood, her hot, ruby blood like his hot, ruby flames, which was pooling beneath her and setting her body ablaze despite its decreasing temperature. She knew he was shouting for her, that his eyes were widening, that his pulse was quickening as hers was slowing.

None of these were her first thought, however, for she knew even more that his heart was shattering, that his world was crumbling, that his reason was dissolving, and that he was bleeding far worse than she was.

And so, her prevailing thought was not, "Someone save me," but, "Someone help him."

* * *

_A/N: If you review, you'll be officially cooler than me._


	9. Keeping on Without You

_Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist, including the characters within this story, nor do I own any of the songs off of which these drabbles are inspired._

_A/N: I thought I had abandoned this little project, but I get bored sometimes and write. This one is inspired by "Keeping on Without You" by This Providence. It refers to chapter forty of the manga, if I recall correctly.  
_

_

* * *

_

"_I will keep on without you"_

_Keeping on Without You_

Any passersby would be appalled by his harsh words, but then, they couldn't read him like Riza could. For her, Roy's every thought was carved in his skin, his face, his eyes as clearly as if she had written it there herself. His real sentiment was not lost on her. She recognized his command to never give up on life as panic and concern instilled in him and was perturbed to find that she was the cause of it.

In her shame, she sought to quell his fears and redeem herself, telling him, "Yes, sir," but she didn't know how to mean it.


	10. Gold Skull

_Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist, including the characters within this story, nor do I own any of the songs off of which these drabbles are inspired._

_A/N: Spoilers for chapter 102. The song is "Gold Skull" by Miniature Tigers. Happy Royai Day/Week/Festival thing. ;3  
_

* * *

"_I watch my mind go down in the smoke, and I can't look"_

_Gold Skull_

The stark contrast between the almost abrasively white realm of Truth and the inky black room into which he had been so violently thrust was perturbing to Mustang, to say in the least. One thousand needles made their way into his spine as Fullmetal's fearfully perplexed tone affirmed the suspicion that clouded his cold, calculating, strategic mind: He was blind.

And her insides were searing at the sight of it.

"_Look away, look away, look away, look away, look away…"_


End file.
